guerrerasmagicasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Diva SnowQueen
¡Bienvenido! Hola Diva SnowQueen. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Magic Knight Rayearth Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Hola, Soy ZAGAT. He de decirte que me parece bien que hayas iniciado una wikia sobre Las Guerreras Magicas. Voy a ayudarte con una gran cantidad de articulos, y te felicito por todos los ya creados. Soy un gran fanatico de la serie, y no exagero al decir que lo se TODO de Magic Knight Rayearth. Asi que, entre vos (que claramente tambien conoces y sabes muchisimo de la serie) y yo, espero que hagamos de esta wikia, LA wikia. Te informo que ya empece a aplicar una vasta cantidad de cambios en el articulo "Zagato". (Carecia casi completamente de estructura gramatical y sentido entre frase y frase, pero ya lo estoy solucionando, lo voy a terminar hoy). Supongo que la autora original del articulo sos vos, asi que espero que no te molesten los cambios implementados. Mi objetivo es que los articulos sean lo mas entendibles y completos posibles. Si me quieres decir algo o tienes quejas, escribilo en mi discusion y te voy a contestar mas tarde. Me Despido Diva SnowQueen. P.D.: ¡¡AGUANTE MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH!! Hola de nuevo Diva SnowQueen, gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegra que hayas andado de vaciones. Tengo una cosulta que hacer: He notado que en muchas paginas de esta wikia figuran los siguientes nombres: "Alcyone", "Umi", "Hikaru", etc. Dime, ¿no te pareceria mejor escribir los nombres de los personajes en castellano? (Alanis, Marina, Lucy, etc.) Al fin y al cabo, tu wikia es en español, y creo que deberian ir asi. Para no perder los nombres originales, he pensado que podriamos, en los titulos de los articulos de los personajes, poner entre parentesis el nombre original del personaje. EJ: en el caso de hikaru, el titulo resultaria asi: Lucy (Hikaru Shidou). Abajo del titulo, podriamos aclarar los nombres de los personajes en sus diferentes idiomas, aclarando que cualquiera de ellos se refiere al mismo personaje. P.D.: Te felicito por tu articulo de Guru Clef. Hace poco lo edite con la intencion de completarlo, pero note que ya estaba re-contra completo, asi que lo unico que hice fue organizarlo un poco creando titulos de secciones y agregando 3 o 4 detalles. Espero tu respuesta. Vivan las guerreras magicas. Viva tu. Viva yo. ZAGAT. ZAGAT 14:41 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Tengo que pedirte un favor. He notado que aun no has creado el articulo para Luz (Nova). Me gustaria EN SERIO que me dejaras crear y redactar dicho articulo a mi. pues Luz es mi personaje favorito de Las Guerreras Magicas. Por supuesto, despues de que lo termine, puedes leerlo, editarlo y agregarle lo que te parezca que le hace falta. Espero tu respuesta. vivan las guerreras magicas, viva tu. viva yo. ZAGAT 15:09 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola, ya vi la pagina que me recomendabas ver. Esta muy buena, y sobre todo SUPER completa. Me lei como 6 o 7 articulos enteros (en el ingles, SOY un capo), Aunque leyendo el articulo de dicha pagina sobre Luz (Nova), me di cuenta de un error grave que cometieron (que principalmente tiene que ver el por qué Nova odia todo lo que Hikaru ama) que yo no cometere en mi articulo. Me despido atentamente. Vivan las guerreras magicas. viva tu. viva yo. ZAGAT 08:39 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Diva SnowQeen, ¿como andas andando?. Echate una mirada al nuevo articulo que cree, se llama Cefiro. Creo que me quedo perfecto, asi que no le quites nada. Por supuesto, si quieres agregarle algo que le falte agregaselo todo lo que quieras. Otra cosa, me hace falta una imagen del planeta (que no he encontrado) asi que si por ahi allas una añadila por mi. vivan las guerreras magicas. viva tu. viva yo. P.D.: No es que quiera meterme en tu vida, pero me gustaria que completaras tu perfil, me gustaria saber de donde sos o que haces. Por supuesto, si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas. ZAGAT 18:45 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Buena foto. Buen perfil. Gracias. ZAGAT 23:51 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad. yo ya me estoy llendo a Chile. Al volver me voy a poner a crear varios articulos. (voy a estar en chile como 14 dias mas o menos). Besos y abrazos. chau. ZAGAT 20:55 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Saludos Acabo de encontrar vuestra wiki y, si me lo permiten, también quisiera colaborar. Por lo pronto hice algunas correciones ortográficas y añadí enlaces. También me tomé la libertad de reordenar el artículo de Clef (cuidando no borrar contenido sensible). Eventualmente añadiré material. Bueno es todo por ahora, espero no incomodar. Suerte. Iomaru 08:12 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Saludos Claro que me gustó la página, aunque también tengo algunas observaciones sobre ella (eso es lo bueno de las wikis: se pueden construir en grupo juntando varios puntos de vista sin que se haga un desorden). Colocare los detalles en la misma Discusión del artículo, y así conversamos de cada uno de manera individual. He leído la conversacion con ZAGAT así que no habrá inconvenientes. También vi la página en cuestión... interesante, de hecho se podría agregar una página de enlaces, ideas nomás. Bueno debo salir, me has dado un motivo para ver de nuevo mis videos y revisar los mangas que encontré en internet. Gracias y suerte. Iomaru 13:52 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola, no se si te acuerdas de mi, pero en fin el 27 de diciembre me fui de vacaciones, y regrese recien ayer. Bueno, no tengo idea de si ya encontraste o no mi articulo de Cefiro (y la verdad no recuerdo haberlo "puesto" o "ubicado" en algun sitio, aunque note que apenas pones la "c" en la barra de busqueda ya te aparece una opcion para acceder al articulo. Perdon por la tardanza, me fui a Chile jeje. Tengo que aprender a hacer eso de ubicarlos, y por supuesto seguir agrandando la wikia hasta hacerla gloriosa, grande e ilimitada. Me olvide de firmar (asi de distraido ando). ZAGAT 03:46 1 feb 2012 (UTC) marzo 2012 Saludos Ha pasado tiempo sin comunicarme. Estuve haciendo algunas contribuciones y antes de continuar queria saber tu opinión acerca de ellas, cosas que pueda modificar, o si tal vez estoy metiendo la pata bastante. Tengo además un par de consultas, 1ro, he visto una página llamada "Página Principal" y otra llamada "Magic Knight Rayearth" lo cual me parece que es redundante... quizás se debería juntar el contenido en una sola. 2do, bueno, cambié la portada para reflejar el mes de marzo... originalmente queria conlocar un slider, pero aun no se muy bien como funcionan, lo cual deja otra cuestion: la portada esta desprotegida y normalmente las wikis protegen su pagina de portada. Ademas de que la portada no ofrece una buena guia para avanzar entre las aun pocas paginas que hay. Bueno, es todo por ahora, avisame tu opinion por favor, asi veo por que camino voy avanzando para colaborar. Mucha suerte, y hasta el proximo sabado. Iomaru 13:29 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Saludos Bueno, empiezo felicitando a tu hermana por el gran paso que va a dar, espero que todo les vaya bien. Aprecio tus palabras y me da gusto que los cambios sean de tu agrado, y no, no te preocupes que tendre cuidado con lo que haga. Ahora bien otro detalle que veo en las paginas es con los enlaces del menu superior (el que dice "top content", "lista de personajes", "paginas de redireccion". Habria que arreglarlo para que enlace a las mas importantes y segun lei eso solo lo puedes hacer tu como administradora. Tambien pense que el nombre de la categoria "lista de personajes de magic knight rayearth" es muy largo y podria ser solo "lista de personajes". Bueno, es todo por ahora, mucha suerte y hasta el sabado. Iomaru 15:19 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Me explico: arriba esta el menu de wikia de fondo negro, cierto?, debajo suele haber un banner de publicidad y debajo esta el menu de navegacion que empieza con una imagen y seguido hay 4 menus desplegables con links escogidos mas o menos automaticamente, luego estan los botones "ramdom page" y "wiki activity". El problema esta en los enlaces desplegables, ahora dicen "top content", "lista de personajes de magic knight rayearth", "páginas de redirección" y "comunidad". ahora bien "páginas de redirección" es una categoría para agrupar las páginas que no tienen contenido y no creo q debiera estar ahi arriba, en vez de eso debería haber links a digamos página de inicio, o tópicos más concretos. Sólo los administradores pueden cambiarlo porque según lei, para ellos aparece un boton extra llamado "edit" que no tienen los otros users. Te fijaste?, bueno, ese es el detalle q queria q vieras. Iomaru 00:11 12 mar 2012 (UTC) abril 2012 Saludos, espero estes bien. Ya debes haberte fijado en la portada de abril, es por la salida de la nueva edicion del manga segun Dark Horse y tambien en Amazon.com. Ojala te guste. Tratare de hacer algo nuevo por cada mes, si es que se puede. Te comento que absorbí la página "Página Principal" hacia la página "Magic Knight Rayearth", lo hice por lo que te dije antes, es redundante. También tenia curiosidad acerca de cómo está organizada la wiki, es decir, el orden de cómo se distribuyen las páginas. Había pensado en que se podría dividir el contenido en Generalidades/Media/Personajes/Miscelanea y no se que más. En Generalidades iria un argumento básico e informacion de CLAMP, Media incluiria el Manga (Publicaciones y Resumen), Anime (Emision y Listas de episodios o resumenes) y OVA, Personajes se explica solo, y en Miscelanea iria cosas como los errores de doblaje, los nombres de carros, musica, etc. Es solo una idea que me falta pulir pero me importa tu opinion. Voy a experimentar con plantillas, parece que funcionara bien en las paginas de personajes. Es todo por ahora, Mucha suerte y estare en contacto. Iomaru 15:45 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Saludos, espero estes bien y que el compromiso de tu hermana haya salido sin inconvenientes. Hice un nuevo cambio en la portada, mayo no tiene nada especial así que no hay noticias, junio si tendría un detalle "extra" que estare preparando. Por lo pronto sigo con los personajes de la primera temporada, ya despues vendra la segunda que esta aun algo vacia. Justamente por lo de la portada queria pedirte un favor. Veras me incomoda que alguien pueda alterarla y queria protegerla (ya te mencione eso antes), pero hacerlo me impediria modificarla a futuro. Para eso queria saber si podrias darme rango de administrador, de esa manera tambien puedo hacer dos cambios mas, lo de la barra de navegacion que aun esta incompleta (que tambien te mencione antes) y para ver si se puede implementar javascript. Creo que tras 4 meses colaborando ya sabes que no soy un vandalo y me interesa ver la wiki crecer. Lo dejo a tu consideracion, de nuevo, mucha suerte para ti y tus familiares. Iomaru 13:58 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Te agradezco bastante que hayas atendido mi pedido. Como veras, la pagina de entrada esta protegida y he cambiado la barra de navegacion hacia las paginas principales. No es la version final y el item de "comunidad" seguro cambiara en la siguiente version, conforme se vayan llenando categorias. Tengo planeado cambiar los nombres de personajes en (casi) todas las páginas para que se ajusten al formato "nombre español latino (nombre original japonés)", y en aquellas que no añadir al comienzo justamente eso, que los nombres son los originales. Aunque si deseas que la prioridad sea los nombres originales los puedo cambiar, lo que me importa es que haya uniformidad en el contenido de toda la wiki. Bueno, es todo por ahora, nuevamente las gracias por la confianza y espero que todo os marche bien. Iomaru 14:43 29 abr 2012 (UTC) umm, una consulta rapida... me entra la duda acerca de los nombres... debemos priorizar los nombres originales ''como hiciste al inicio de la wiki? o debemos priorizar los nombres del ''doblaje ''como se sugirio despues?. De eso depende el titulo de la pagina y el texto. Veo dos casos: Caso 1 (doblaje): ''Título de la página: "Lucy (Hikaru Shidou)" Texto introductorio: "Lucy (nombre original Hikaru Shidou) es una de las Guerreras Mágicas ... " Resto de la página: "...Hikari es el perro que Lucy tiene en su casa..." Caso 2 (original): Título de la página: "Hikaru Shidou (Lucy)" Texto introductorio: "Hikaru (llamada Lucy en el doblaje latino) es una de las Guerreras Mágicas ... " Resto de la página: "...Hikari es el perro que Hikaru tiene en su casa..." Ultimamente he estado usando el Caso 1 aunque en lo personal me inclinaria por el Caso 2. La verdad no me hago problemas con ninguno, pero lo que me importa es que sea solo uno en toda la wiki. Hazme saber por favor asi hare los ajustes necesarios. Iomaru 22:34 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Mayo 2012 Saludos, espero estés bien. Te comento que empezaré a hacer los cambios con los nombres de las páginas según lo que acordamos hace poco. Por favor cuando puedas revisa las páginas Lista de personajes e Inouva (Nova) ya que así es como supuestamente quedarán. Si hay algo que corregir hazmelo saber. También verás que quiero poner "tarjetas" de personajes así como hiciste con las paginas de Lucy/Marina/Anaís. (Me copié de WowWiki, ho ho). Bueno es todo por ahora. Por lo demás, si tienes la suerte de contar con tu Señora Madre pues no olvides saludarla mañana y ojalá lo pasen bonito en familia (aunque no estoy seguro si Uds lo celebran mañana, pero acá en Perú será Día de las Madres). Suerte. --Iomaru 20:46 12 may 2012 (UTC) Te agradezco los deseos. Felizmente todo estuvo tranquilo hoy. Respecto a las fichas, me di cuenta que los datos generales de los personajes si estan disponibles. La parte problematica es la de "intereses personales" (lo que le gusta, lo que no). Algunos personajes lo tiene definido en sus fichas de manga, de los otros pues solo algunos da pie para especular. P ejm: a Inouva "le gusta" Zagato y Emeraude, es casi obvio, a Alcyone "le gusta" Zagato, a Ascot "le gusta" sus amigos bestias. La parte de "no le gusta" es mas dificil de determinar. De cualquier forma, solo escribire donde haya suficiente material para establecer un item, y donde no lo haya pues no se escribe. Por cierto, en vez de poner "le gusta" o "cosa preferida" decidi escribir "predileccion" y en vez de "no le gusta" o "cosa menos preferida" coloque "aversion" y eso lo hice para que cuadre bien la tabla y porque creo q queda mejor con una sola palabra. Para la parte de magia me baso en lo que vemos (manga y anime) condimentado con lo que recuerdo de otras franquicias RPG ya que MKR tiene un sabor RPG por todos lados. Ampliare sobre eso en un articulo de Magia que estare soltando a futuro. Bueno, vere lo del articulo de Luz, hare algunos cambios provisionales pues aun no me he adentrado con la segunda temporada de la serie. Me despido por ahora, por cierto ¿que diferencia hay entre pixie y hada? Mucha suerte a todos por allá --Iomaru 01:09 14 may 2012 (UTC) julio 2012 Saludos, me comunico después de tiempo, espero estés bien. Te comento algunas cosas que hice en la wiki, como seguro has visto empecé con la música eso me tomará algunas semanas en completar pero material hay así que no habrá problemas. Lo otro, en la portada coloqué los recordatorios del mes y quizá más importante hice un "pequeño" cambio en la imagen (wordmark) de la wiki, es tentativa nomás ya que quería ponerle un dibujo pero pero no se me ocurre nada en especial, asi que lo deje solo con texto. Si tienes alguna idea para cambiarla avísame vale? Finalmente logré entender cómo funcionan las plantillas y mejoré las "fichas" de personajes, ahora es más fácil escribirlas (puedes revisar el enlace Plantilla:Infobox Personaje). Y es todo por ahora, seguiré escribiendo y espero que las cosas contigo y tu familia vayan bien. Tengo entendido que están de elecciones hoy... ojalá no haya incidentes (acá a Perú por lo general llegan noticias preocupantes de México). Suerte. -- Iomaru 14:51 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Se viene agosto!, Lucy cumple 33!... Hay tantos detalles que quiero agregar que me trabo y no se donde empezar. Bueno ya me haré tiempo, un saludo a la distancia y que te vaya bien. --Iomaru 16:39 28 jul 2012 (UTC) agosto Saludos, veo que coincidimos en tiempo. Espero todo vaya bien estoy por terminar las sinopsis de la 2da temporada, ojala salga bien. Por lo demas, seguire apoyando. Suerte en todo. --Iomaru 01:36 25 ago 2012 (UTC) layout updates saludos quería avisarte, seguro has visto que he cambiado el menú de la parte superior, y bueno lo hice por que acabo de leer que el 3 de octubre habrá cambios en la presentación de las wikis y estaban recomendando activar esa opción. creo que se ve bien, pero me gustaría cambiarle el color porque ese azul brillante desentona bastante... el enlace de los cambios esta acá: Layout and navigation updates Por lo demás, todo ok, seguimos avanzando. Bueno, espero las cosas estén marchando bien. Un saludo a la distancia. --Iomaru (discusión) 03:57 20 sep 2012 (UTC) Diciembre 2012 Saludos, me comunico después de tiempo. Las cosas se agitan de vez en cuando por acá y la verdad avanzar con la wiki me relaja un poco. A ver, como te habrás dado cuenta me tomé la libertad de hacer algunos cambios con el color... especialmente en diciembre que es un mes "verde" (así como marzo es "azul"). Espero no sea exagerado. Asimismo el background, era algo que quería probar desde hace tiempo... me falta verlo en diferentes pantallas así que aún es tentativo. Por lo demás, seguimos avanzando. Avancé con páginas independientes para los Genios y pronto haré algo similar con los mundos externos. Me tomará algo de tiempo. Mi "gran proyecto" incluye las magias, pero aún no sé cómo encajarlas, así también los videojuegos... allí hay bastante que poner. Como vez aún falta camino por recorrer. Bueno, espero estés bien... y te agradezco bastante las palabras de hace algunos meses. ¡Ojalá haya éxitos en todo para ti y los tuyos! --Iomaru (discusión) 05:22 1 dic 2012 (UTC) : Mensaje recibido, y si creo que un poco de publicidad a la wiki seria muy bueno. Me agrada que a ti a y los lectores les guste el diseño. La idea es que no se quede estático... cuando pasemos los 100 artículos pienso poner más detalles aún (hoho). Avanzar con el merchandising, por supuesto! es parte importante: peluches y juguetes, cards, posters, uff, hay bastante que hacer. : Seguiremos en contacto. Suerte. --Iomaru (discusión) 04:50 2 dic 2012 (UTC) hola :P hola :D me gustaria saber de que es esta wiki.Rakeli,una de las mejores amigas que puedes tener. (discusión) 19:30 29 abr 2013 (UTC)rakeli Deporte Paexgo (discusión) 16:11 20 nov 2013 (UTC)Paexgo ¿Cual es el deporte favorito de Hikaru? 2013: Fluid layout & other stuff Saludos, después de tiempo. Primero quiero disculparme por estar en silencio por tantos meses, espero que hayas estado bien. Quería comentarte sobre lo que pasará mañana 4 de diciembre, con la llegada del [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BertH/Fluid_layout_is_arriving_on_December_4 fluid layout] a las páginas de wikia. Ya que esto alterará de todas maneras la forma de ver la página, pensaba si podríamos aprovechar para hacer algunos cambios. Lo que quería preguntarte era si podemos hacer que el color predominante de la wiki sea uno más claro. No me malinterpretes, me gusta el gris, pero Rayearth tiene una temática mas colorida y creo que un fondo blanco podría resaltar los colores mejor. Es solo algo que estaba pensando, y se que demandaría tiempo adecuar las páginas y las plantillas, pero creo que podría valer la pena. Me avisas que opinas? Por lo demás, aún me quedan muchos pendientes aquí, y aunque estoy medio ocupado con mis cosas y la wiki de Star Wars, creo que pronto regresaré con ganas de completar el trabajo. Suerte! -- Iomaru (discusión) 16:04 3 dic 2013 (UTC) :Y lo hicieron! :El resultado, al menos en internet explorer, es horrible. Pero se puede corregir. :Suerte! -- Iomaru (discusión) 10:48 4 dic 2013 (UTC) ::Spotlight: Mission Accomplished! Me tomé la libertad de cambiar la imagen por una más horizontal, espero no te molestes (mucho)... Suerte! -- Iomaru (discusión) 22:25 8 dic 2013 (UTC) :::Xmas!: Gracias por tus palabras, yo también espero que pases una Buena Víspera de Navidad en compañía de los tuyos. Te envío un abrazo a la distancia y unos vídeos navideños que encontré hoy, como por ejemplo qué piensan los gatos de la Navidad, o cómo hace Santa para viajar de casa en casa. Mucha suerte y que el año entrante te vaya de lo mejor! -- Iomaru (discusión) 02:28 25 dic 2013 (UTC) HOLA afialiarnos Hola como estas pasando por los wikis me di cuenta del tuyo y queria decirte que esta lindo .. yo soy la fundadora de la pagina wiki SAY YES para crear, cantar y hacer pedidos de letras asiaticas y me gustaria si podriamos afiliarnos mutamente que dices espero yu respuesta .. gracias adios VaniaAle (discusión) 20:10 2 ene 2014 (UTC) :Saludos Diva, estoy respondiendo a VaniaAle accediendo a la afiliación, estoy que seguro que estarás de acuerdo verdad? por cierto, ya viste el spotlight? bueno ya conversamos.-- Iomaru (discusión) 21:05 3 ene 2014 (UTC) 2014: Spotlight Saludos, y ojalá estés bien. Si me di cuenta del efecto del Spotlight, aunque no sabía de su magnitud. Bien por eso. Sabes, aún quiero seguir jugando con la apariencia de la wiki, principalmente con la imagen de fondo. Ya viene marzo y eso significa que nos volveremos azules por un mes. Que pases un bonito Día de la Amistad, un abrazo a la distancia y no te llenes de dulces. Te comparto estas estadísticas del Valentine's Day... y más gatos! -- Iomaru (discusión) 12:31 14 feb 2014 (UTC)